


梦囚

by sixdrops



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixdrops/pseuds/sixdrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>由原作4个SA结局延展出来的4个不同的故事。以True end做结。算是Happy ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	梦囚

**Author's Note:**

> 当年参本的文章……黑历史啊黑历史OTZ

 

  * SHIKI§  序。



 

——阴冷，黑暗，被扭曲的欲望所充斥的社会。

——自私，贪婪，从内心深处开始溃烂的人群。

长久以来，我所看到的便只有这样令人作呕的景象而已。

三战之后的日本，就是这样一个从街道的每一个角落中散发出人性的腐臭的地方。

温暖，情感，以及爱。我认为这些都只是在幼年时母亲所说的童话里才存在的东西，而在这个罪恶充盈的世界，它们不过是毫无意义的虚相。

那只是懦弱的附属物，是迈上顶峰的累赘品，因此我将其捐弃。

 

生存，与死亡。

对立鲜明的两个词语，实际上不过一线相隔。在硝烟肆虐过后的日本，人类的道德和常识都同整个国家一样承受了不可逆转的损伤。生死的区别界限，也连带着被那曾经仿佛永远没有尽头、却又在一夕之间仓促结束的战火所湮没。

当活着只成为在无止境的噩梦中苟延残喘的时候，便连其中的意义也变得模糊起来。

生存——为了什么?

死亡——又怎样呢。

对于大部分的日本民众来说，之所以维持着生命，不过是惧怕着死亡瞬间所带来的痛楚和恐惧感罢了。之所以渴望生命的延续，并不是对自身的未来有所憧憬，而是源于懦弱的本能反应。因此当死亡逼近的时候，便会抛却所有尊严，跪地哀求，摇尾乞怜，或是因为过于惧怕而发出怪物一般的令人厌弃的嚎叫。

就算知道再怎么挣扎也不会有“明日”降临，亦卑微地期盼着能够残存于这个现实所营造的梦魇之中。为此，甘心承受来自强者的践踏与屈辱，同时将怒气发泄在更弱小的人身上。

然而实际上，这样的人就算死去了，也不会对周遭产生任何的影响。他们活着的最高价值，不过是成为上位者手中的棋子。

可以被随时替换和丢弃，完全沦于他人掌下的，卑贱的棋子。

我唾弃着那样的存在。丧失了自我意识的生物，在我眼中甚至没有被称为“人类”的资格。

正因如此，我便要使自己变得更强——不同于那栖身于RAIN的支配下所获得的歪曲力量，而是只凭借自身的，绝对的实力。无论如何，都要将自身的命运牢牢掌控在手中。我想向这个腐朽的世界证明，即便在充溢世间的黑暗涡流之中，我也可以依靠自己的力量遵循自己的意志前进。

除此之外，没有任何再值得我抱持执着的事物。

——一直以来，我都是这么认为的。

直到遇到“他”。

 

倔强，顽强，以及拒绝屈服的绝对意志——那个少年仿佛在用他的全身诠释这几个词汇。

那双毫无杂质的眼瞳，在面对我的威逼的时候，露出了如同燃烧一般的愤怒。不仅如此，就算身体因生命受到威胁而不由地变得僵硬，那双眼睛仍然毫不犹豫地承受着我的胁迫与我对视，始终不曾移开一分一厘。

没有惧怕，没有疑惑，没有丝毫的退缩。

那双青灰色的眼睛仿佛绽出燃着的火光，恍惚间让我联想到一个已然被这个社会所遗失的词汇。

——坚毅的，蓬勃而充满生命力的，“希望”。

如同在这盈世污浊中，猝然划开一道清明的光。显得如此温暖而又蓬勃。

而我突然生起了将其独占的想法。

 

从与他对视的那一瞬间开始，有什么东西从我内心深处向外滋长。

我想我并不清楚它究竟代表着什么。但在社会关系支离破碎的当下，我想那东西可能只是个飘无虚幻的梦境。

然而周遭环境与我无关，我只是想要贯彻我的意志，将这个梦境继续下去。

 

让他的眼里只有我的存在。

让他的所有行动都服从于我的意志。

让他的身体被我所掌控。

——直至，他的心灵也沦陷其中。

 

既然这个世界已经腐朽，那么只要能将这个梦境持续下去，就算将其完全毁灭也没有关系。

即使最终，我也将同他一起迷失于这梦境之中。

一切都在所不惜。只要是为了独占那仅存于世界的，希望的光明。

 

——我的AKIRA。

 

我要将他染上属于我的颜色，成为独属于我一人的所有物。

 

最终将他，完全囚禁于这个梦境里。

 

 

 

  * AKIRA§  THE FIRST DREAM   SPADE-黑暗利刃



 

绝望不会被时光消磨干净

而是层层堆叠起来

由心的最底部繁生出的枝杈

从胸腔穿刺而出

 

无可实现的诺言

化为最厚重的屈辱和愧疚

将最终的希望掩埋

于是生命的意义便只剩下了杀戮和追逐。

 

手握着的沁出冷光的利刃

是通往罪孽深渊的凭证

那刀尖淌下的鲜血

铭刻着极致鲜明而无法逃避的罪责

 

被玄黑色的梦境所缠绕

成为仇恨荆棘所制牢笼囚禁的笼中鸟

在遮天蔽日的昏昧之森中挣扎

早已忘记了阳光的温度

 

只有那被刀下亡魂染成血色的小径

通向永远无法到达的远方

 

 

第一片雪花从空中落下的时候，AKIRA提起日本刀离开了这个城市，继续他漫长的旅程。

雪花轻擦过阴暗小巷中住户们的那些沾满灰尘的玻璃窗，然后和缓地铺陈到地上。洁白的颜色渐渐代替了原本的深黑，给人一种被净化的错觉，让AKIRA在一瞬间略微失神。

然而这也仅仅是错觉而已。

在那白色之下，黑暗依然存在，它只是被暂时掩盖，而永远无法被抹杀。甚至，那洁白会将它衬得更为浑浊。

收回思绪，AKIRA毫不犹豫地从那些柔软的白色上踩踏过去，缓缓地步向远方。

 

在这个城市呆了近一个月，基本可以确定“他”并没有在这里出现。

这样的日子究竟已经过了多久，连AKIRA自己也不记得了。日子在追逐寻找和厮杀中往复循环，生命单调得仿佛只剩下枯燥而喑哑的单音。

只有一个目标，那是如今AKIRA活着的唯一意义。

——找到，并打倒那个男人。

 

AKIRA已经很少刻意回忆过去，然而往昔总会在梦境中徘徊。

最初的时候，画面清晰而犀利。每夜每夜，不断重复着。

路人狰狞的死亡，与KEISUKE的誓言，RIN笑脸下的阴影，处刑人讥诮放肆的笑，猛洋溢着怒气的脸，KEISUKE最后的惨叫声……

无数次在深夜里被惊醒。背上全是粘腻的冷汗，夜风吹过来，他会不自觉地想要瑟缩。周围只听得见自己急促的喘息，愈发突出那孑然一身才有的安静。

眼前只有压面的暗，暗，暗。仿佛是梦魇的延续。

可是从什么时候起，他开始习惯那样的梦境。

等到他醒悟过来的时候，已经愈发地像一个冷漠的看客，平静地看着苦涩的过去在梦里一遍遍地再次发生。

他习惯了在这样的梦境中一直沉眠，直到清晨的阳光透过厚重的尘埃映到他的脸上，才将他唤醒，然后开始又一天的麻木杀戮以及执着于寻找的旅程。

在更加漫长的没有梦的时间里，他会想起那个红色眸子的男人。

他觉得自己是深深深深地恨着他的吧，凭着那股强烈的恨意，才能支撑着自己活下去。

这样想着，他便会将手中的刀握得更为决绝，向面前的敌手无情挥去。

 

AKIRA在酒馆的桌前放下刀，略作休憩。

大多数的情况下，AKIRA都会避开闹市区。除了避开官方的通缉外，更大的理由是因为他下意识地认为他所寻找的那个人并不喜欢在这种地方出现。

但有时为了向另外一个城镇进发，或是做必需品的补给，进入闹市也是无法避免的。

夜幕缓缓地将大地一点点吞噬，正是华灯初上。落雪初歇，只在街道房顶和窗棱上薄薄地积了一层，将街景衬得安宁柔软。

酒客们划拳喝酒的喧哗声不绝于耳，间或夹带着同妓女们的粗鄙调笑。

而从酒馆的门口望出去，可以看到各色的人群熙攘。

只有AKIRA独坐的角落里，有着仿佛与这个世界隔绝开的冷清。

他冷眼看着周围喧闹的一切，就像看着一出剧情枯燥老套的默剧。

如果自己没有去到丰岛，如果没有参加伊古拉……自己也许也会是这情景中的一员吧。

——这样的想法不禁浮上脑海。

若是没有踏足那个黑暗的地界，那么以前的日子就会一直持续下去。继续做Lost，继续参加BL-STER，直到被其他什么人打败，直到身体无法跟上那种年轻人的搏击，找一份普通的工作安定下来。固定地住在某个狭窄的小屋里，冷清但是足够另他安定。没有人会知道他的血的秘密，包括他自己。跟身边的人保持着不咸不淡的关系，在这个混乱的社会里，跟周围这些普通人一样，庸碌地过完这一生。像他们一般，蒙蔽在一个巨大的谎言下，麻痹在这看似安宁的日常里，生存于这个国家的污浊扭曲之上，永远不知道活下去究竟是为了什么——甚至从来没有去思考过活着的意义，只是带着一颗苍白的心将时光挥霍，直至躯壳腐朽。就这样得过且过地度过此生。

那样的人生是否比较幸福呢？

AKIRA眸光微敛。提刀起身。

——他想，他并不知道答案。

 

进入位于城郊的某条巷子时，AKIRA遇到了小团体的袭击。

与那些游荡于街头四处滋事的小混混不同，对方的身手强悍得多，进攻也配合有序。

是官方派来的暗杀？地下团体的报复?亦或是什么地方的赏金猎人？

这样的想法在AKIRA头脑中只是一闪而过，他已本能地挥刀挡去。

[哪边都好。]

他刺穿了离他最近的那个人的胸膛。青灰色的眼瞳中充斥着狠戾的光。

[是谁都无所谓。]

他划开另一人的喉管，喷薄而出的血染红他的刀刃。随着他的动作，黑色的风衣在空里荡开。

[只要不是那个人，那么不管是谁都一样。]

脚边已经横陈着五六具尸体，没有任何停顿地，他将手中的刀指向被他逼至绝路的首领。

[只要不是那个人，那么无论是谁都没有意义。]

他鲜艳的薄唇，漾起一丝诡谲歪曲的笑意。

犹如修罗降世。

[以你们的鲜血来磨砺我的刀，用你们的头颅铺就我追上他的路吧。]

 

不多时，小巷又重归寂静。

明月高悬。清亮的银辉笼在AKIRA的身上。街边低矮的窗隐隐约约地映出了他的身影。

风衣，皮靴，日本刀。昏暗的影子上看不出AKIRA头发和眼眸的色泽。

那瞬间，他甚至真的以为那个男人——SHIKI，就站在他的面前。

不，其实AKIRA自己是知道的，是他努力让自身成为那个男人。

那个男人眼中，没有自己的存在。他说，AKIRA弱小得甚至没有被他杀死的价值。

——那是最无法原谅的屈辱感。

因此，要拼尽全力地追赶上去。

就算要将过去的自身掩埋也好。

甚至，就算成为第二个他，也无所谓。

[——只要能够，获得与你对等的资格。]

滴答，滴答。

刀上残留的血液敲击到地上发出细微的声响。

这猩红色的液体啊，是否将那双青灰色的眼瞳，也染上了赤色呢？

AKIRA蓦的收回视线。微微吐了一口气，不再去想。

 

当AKIRA正准备离开，街角处却突兀地响起了另一个人的脚步声。

咔锵。咔锵。

那脚步声不急不徐，带着一股自负的沉稳。

[噗通，噗通……]

[噗通噗通噗通噗通……]

AKIRA听到自己的心脏近乎疯狂的叫嚣。

他感觉整个身子都开始微微战栗，垂到地上的刀刃甚至划出凄厉的声响；没有握刀的右手紧握成拳，手指狠狠地掐进掌心；下唇被咬破，血腥味瞬间充斥着他的口腔；他的耳朵似乎被灌满轰鸣，强烈的震撼感让他有失聪的错觉。

[是他。]

不会错的，

[是他。]

等这一刻等了有多久呢？似乎已经耗尽了自己的一生那般漫长。

[是他是他是他是他……！！]

他努力控制住自己的身体不再颤抖，手将墨色的刀稳稳地抬起。

在他刀尖直指的前方，他看到那个黑发红瞳的男人唇边泛着包涵兴味的笑容，悠然地站定。

“……SHIKI，我要杀了你。”

与此同时，他听到自己如此说。

 

男人仿佛完全没有被威逼着他的利刃所影响，而是以玩味的目光在AKIRA身上逡巡。

“呵，旧时的败犬看来仍然没有学乖啊。”男人低笑着说道。

“……拔刀。”无视男人话语中的讽刺，AKIRA向他发出命令。

“哦？竟然胆敢命令我么？有趣……你还是一如既往地喜欢尝试激怒我啊。还是说，你根本是在期待我的调教？”玩味地斜睨着AKIRA全情戒备的样子，SHIKI依旧没有动作。

“……我说了，拔刀。”努力地克制自身的情绪不被对方的话语所牵引，AKIRA如此重复了一遍，语气坚定而又强硬。

 “哼，赢过那些杂碎所以让你产生了盲目的自信么？我说过了，你没有值得我动刀的资格。”

“……！”听到这句话，AKIRA的身躯猛然一震。

又是……又是同样的话语。

这么多年来，这句话都是深埋在AKIRA心灵最深处的尖刺。

在这个男人眼中，自己是如同草芥般最微不足道的卑微的存在。自己将其视为生命的全部意义的目标，在对方眼中看来恐怕也是愚蠢而可笑的吧。

那么这些年的努力呢？究竟算些什么？

心中那本就不曾愈合也无法愈合的创口也随着男人这句话而流出腐臭的脓液。那是最为狠戾的毒，几乎在瞬间将AKIRA吞噬。

淹没灵魂的屈辱感。

AKIRA全身都随之不可抑制地微微震颤。紧咬的牙关几乎要渗出血来。

“少……开玩笑了！！！”

他听见自己怒吼出声，同时手中的刀奋力向男人挥去。

 

——那一瞬间，有什么在AKIRA的心中彻底地断裂了。

 

“锵！”

金属激烈碰撞激起的刺耳声音，在空旷的暗夜里尤为突兀。

然而，AKIRA的唇边却随着这声音绽放了一抹笑容。

用尽生命等候的，也就是这一瞬间吧。

再度与对方用刀相杀的这一刻。

刀与刀碰撞处因为强烈的冲击甚至爆裂出火花。撞击后刀被弹开，然而下一瞬AKIRA又再度挥刀向男人攻去。

如此重复着，刀刃搏击之声不曾间歇。恍然间，犹如灵魂焚毁的凄厉哀鸣。

“啧，如此杂乱的刀法……你也已经堕落成为毫无理智可言的疯狗了么？”

在AKIRA繁密的进攻下，对方却似乎还保有余裕。满含鄙夷的话语，但此时已经丝毫不能动摇AKIRA的心智。

[已经……无所谓了。]

既然无论如何也无法得到对方的承认的话，那么就用更为直白的方式将屈辱全数奉还好了。

——到了那个时候，对方就不得不正视自己的存在了吧。

这样想着，AKIRA的进攻变得更为狂乱。身体几乎已经跟不上这样的步调，仿佛能够听到骨骼发出不堪重负的悲鸣。但即使这样，AKIRA的动作也没有丝毫的和缓。

[之后这副身体变得怎样也无所谓，只要能够将那个男人斩杀。]

那么心中那嗜骨的钝痛感又是什么呢？

现在的AKIRA已经无暇顾及了。

“锵！！”

又是一声尖唳，双方都随着冲击向后退出数步。敏捷地站定，在SHIKI再度举刀向他直刺过来的同时，AKIRA也做出了相同的反应。

不作出闪避的话，自己的身体会被对方的刀刺穿吧。

他紧盯着前方的那个男人的眼睛，就算对方赤灼的红眸以尖锐强硬的目光瞪视着自己，就算那目光让自己的身心都泛起疼痛感，AKIRA的眼眸也不曾稍瞬。

这场景一如多年前的某个画面。

这个瞬间，AKIRA微微地笑了，带着一丝满足的意味。

[就这样在这里做个了结吧。]

他的刀尖不曾稍错，直面着对方同时笔直攻来的利刃冲去。

 

一声沉重而浑浊的闷响。那是刀刃穿刺血肉的声音。

他的刀完全没入了那个男人的腹部。猩红色的液体在瞬间喷薄而出。为这黑暗织成的夜，增添了一抹极尽奢靡的装饰。

极致的痛楚和失血的眩晕让SHIKI缓缓地倒下了。

AKIRA随着对方的动作也跌坐在地上，怔怔地看着自己仍握着刀的手。继而不可置信地将目光上移，再度对上那双在对方苍白的脸色映衬下更为鲜明的红眸。

“为……什么……”全身都在不可自抑地战栗着，AKIRA艰涩地吐出破碎的字句。

SHIKI的手中握着的，是跟随了他多年的日本刀。那把刀如今安静地斜靠在地上，微微支撑着SHIKI摇摇欲坠的身躯。它的刀刃依然光洁，在疏朗的月辉下反射出犀利的冷光。

“为什么……为什么你要移开你的刀！”AKIRA以颤抖的声音嘶吼着，疯狂而不可置信。

“为什么……啊。”SHIKI轻轻地重复着AKIRA的问句。他唇边渗出鲜血，却仍带着笑容。是因为失血而变得虚弱的缘故么，那笑容竟让人有一丝温柔的错觉。

“我说了，你没有值得我动刀的资格……”

对方的缓慢地抬起手，那动作有些僵硬和吃力。与自己脸颊接触的指尖是如此残酷的冰冷，AKIRA仿佛被这寒冷冻住了一般，没有避开对方的抚触。

眼中有泪珠滚落。是为了什么呢？

一定也是因为这刺骨的寒冷所带来的疼痛吧。

“AKIRA……”

指尖碰触到那泪珠，如同慨叹一般，SHIKI呼唤了他的名字。

AKIRA以为对方要再对他说些什么，然而对方只是维持着那微笑，轻轻收回了手，合上了那双鲜红的眼睛。

“……SHI……KI？……SHIKI……SHIKI！！！！！”

他疯狂地呼喊着，他不知道自己为什么要这么做，也没有思考的余裕。直到最后，连他也无法分辨出自己究竟在喊些什么。

“呼……呵呵……哈哈哈哈……”

不知过了多久，AKIRA似乎想到了什么，他开始放声的大笑，声音喑哑而干涩。

“……你休想，你休想就这样逃开我。别以为你可以自说自话地决定一切。”

他用一手捉住SHIKI的手腕，另一手则握上了SHIKI日本刀的刀刃。

然后，果决地向自己的腹部刺去。

 

赤色仿佛将整个世界都包裹了起来。

在失血的眩晕感中，AKIRA的意识逐渐迷离。

月亮的清辉尚且能落入他眼中的最后一瞬，AKIRA恍惚地浮起了一个念头。

——那鲜艳的你我的血液啊，是否将我的眼睛也染成如你一般的猩红色了呢？

唇角浮上温暖的笑意，AKIRA永远地坠入了黑暗的梦境中。

 

 

 

  * SHIKI§  THE SECOND DREAM  DIAMOND-苍钻之花



 

在高岭的崖壁之上

盛开了一朵闪耀着钻石般光芒的花

人人引颈而无法触及

唯有那驾临于世界巅峰的强者能将其撷取

 

那闪耀着苍蓝色光泽的高洁之花

被人用弱者的鲜血和哀鸣浇灌

它从中吸取营养

绽开花瓣，潋滟生姿

 

花朵散发出的清洌香气

如同足以让世间倾倒的天籁之音

像那身着五彩长袍的笛手的笛音一般

将世人的心智蛊惑

 

那莅临众生之上的姿态令人疯狂

无法将它据为己有的事实又令人绝望

最终它只能在众人的深爱里

走向枯萎的终极

 

 

天空是苍蓝色的。

现在正是盛夏。从SHIKI位于总部最高层的办公室窗口向外望去，可以看到银杏树葱郁的树冠。那舒展的优雅姿态与周围那些严正庄重的墨色建筑相映衬，稍稍将“城”所固有的谨肃压抑的气氛减缓了一些。溽暑里聒噪的蝉鸣虽然恼人，却也为周遭添上了一分生气。

SHIKI难得的从繁琐的公务中暂时抽身，斜倚在窗边以淡漠的眼光俯瞰着这一切。

四年了。

离那个作为一切转折点的雨夜，已经过了四年了。

就在上一个季度，SHIKI刚刚完成了日本政权的接替。

日兴连与CFC的内战，最终日兴连在其掌有的，更确切的说是SHIKI掌控的莱茵部队的扶持下，以压倒性的胜利画下了句点。

然而让日兴连当权者措手不及的是，就在庆功宴的残羹还带有余温的时候，SHIKI便带领着拥有莱茵的恶魔之力的精英部队踏平了日兴连的总部。

在这片土地上，取而代之的是一个以军力强制服从、奉行力量至上的新政权。

而对于将恶魔的力量都玩弄于股掌中的SHIKI而言，最高统治者的宝座也不过是探囊取物。他毫无疑问地登上了这个国家的最顶端，成为了名符其实的“王”。

而在这个过程中，一直陪伴在他身侧的，则是……

想到这里，SHIKI优美的薄唇勾起一弯弧度。

 

“很抱歉打扰您。”这个时候，从厚重而肃穆的黑檀木门的另一边，一个声音以恭谨的语气说到。

“进来。”淡淡地做出指示，SHIKI的微笑多了一丝不易察觉的兴味。

会进入这个房间的，除了SHIKI之外，只可能有一个人。

“我失礼了。”声音的主人谦逊地说道，然后才推门走了进来。

映入SHIKI红眸之中的，是一个有着修长身姿和端丽脸庞的青年。他周身笼在一种沉静的氛围里，那苍灰色的头发在从窗外投射进来的阳光的润泽下，泛出清冷柔和的光晕。

而青年微掩于前额发丝之下的青灰色双眸，从进屋的一瞬起便将目光笔直地投射于SHIKI身上，满满地只映出那一国统治者的身影。

深墨绿色的军装与他挺直的身型非常相配。虽然是夏季，但军服的扣子全都被一丝不苟地紧系着。他的步伐稳健而庄重，一直行至SHIKI近前才停下，又端正地行了一个军礼。

“什么事。”对对方的行为举止非常满意，SHIKI将目光移到青年手中拿着的资料上。

“报告总帅，情报署送来了关于近日静冈县附近异动的报告。”

“哦？”SHIKI微微眯起眼，从对方手中接过资料，草草地翻动了一下，继而冷嘲出声，“不自量力的杂碎。”

经历了长时间战争洗礼的这个国家，在簇新的统一政权之下，正处于百废待兴的时刻。SHIKI在全国实行了绝对的军权统治，奉行强者至上的SHIKI，制定出了较之CFC当年更为冷酷的法制。若是强者，那么军队便会以优渥的条件和待遇将其纳入麾下，并给予其高尚的地位；反观弱者，则会被当作是奴隶，成为任人践踏的蝼蚁。

表面上，所有人都畏惧于SHIKI的强权，或是为他的领袖魅力所折服。

然而在这片刚刚从四分五裂的状态下归拢的土地上，一些CFC或日兴连的余党并没有就此放弃，同时，也有着为数不少的反对强权政治的人存在。

虽然下属的军队一直在致力于肃清这些势力，并且还派出了少部分莱茵的精锐部队作为加持，然而在当下，要将这些杂鱼全数连根拔除也并非易事。

三天前，静冈与东京交界的王军驻地就遭遇了袭击。

由于王军的反应机制非常完备，在对方袭击的时候迅速地做出了回应，损失并不重大，袭击者也很快被制服，但是此次事件已经侵犯到作为都城的东京，更重要的是，据被袭部队的反馈，在突袭人员中竟然有一两名疑似使用了莱茵的士兵。SHIKI下令彻查此事，定要揪出在幕后的操纵者。

然而调查的进展并不是非常顺利。被俘的袭击者大部分都当场自尽，剩下的人则多数为该组织中的非核心成员，因此能够从他们口中套出的信息也是少得可怜。

而此番呈递上来的资料，则是情报署人员潜入当地搜寻探查回来的情况。

确切的指使者还并不明确，但是敌方大致的身份已经探明。

由目前搜集到的资料可以推断，在对方的阵营里，似乎兼有日兴连和CFC原本的高层人员。

SHIKI隶属于日兴连的时候，对方似乎留下了不少关于他操控、排布军队的习惯的资料。同时，静冈县的军队屯所，也是在当初日兴连军队屯所的基础上建立起来的，对方从而对该屯所所处的地形结构有着充分的了解，这应该也是他们选择对驻地进行突袭的原因之一。

对于一向势不两立的日兴连和CFC双方在现今站在同一条战线的事情，SHIKI并不感到意外。在战场上，“敌人的敌人”便是盟友。让他比较在意的是突袭中的那几个疑似服用了莱茵的士兵。

早在日兴连扳倒CFC的时候，为了实现对莱茵的绝对掌控，SHIKI亲自带人扫荡了莱茵的研究所，将与莱茵相关的资料全数焚毁。其中的研究人员除了确认能收归己用的部分外，其余均被毫不留情的斩杀。如今SHIKI所统领的研究机构里，对于资料的管理是极尽严格的，所有研究人员也都处于24小时的监视下，SHIKI不认为CFC的残党可以从中获得研究数据。如此一来，关于莱茵士兵的来历便只剩下两个猜想。其一是，那些人手中保留有部分当初CFC研制出的莱茵原液。其二是，CFC中有人在SHIKI进攻研究所之前便将资料备份至其他地方，而这资料如今便掌握在这些残党手中，并且他们开始着手在这些资料的基础上继续进行研究，如今已小有所成。

若是第二个假设成立，那么无疑会使情势变得更为严峻。然而以对方毫不犹豫将莱茵士兵派遣，之后也完全没有任何回收行为来看，恐怕第二种猜想成立的可能性很高。

“呵，有意思。那么，”合上资料夹，SHIKI将目光移至眼前的青年身上，“对此事，你怎么看。”

“是。我认为兹事体大，在清楚掌握对方的情况之前暂时不宜冒然行动，如今敌暗我明，稍有不慎只会打草惊蛇。我建议马上召开干部会议，对方之后一定还会有所行动，我们最好提前做出应对措施，争取活捉更多的突袭者，以尽可能获取对方的相关资料。以上，总帅。”

“嗯，说得不错。一个小时后，让干部们到会议室集合。为了以防万一，你再去查看一下日前我们这边的研究所是否有异动，并吩咐加大对于研究人员的监管力度。另外，暂时不要将对方的身份泄露出去，确保只有相关情报人员和你我知道就好。对干部们就说……目前查到底消息表明，对方只是持有少量当初流通在黑市的莱茵而已。”

“……”属下听到这番话，似乎愣了愣，“您的意思是……”

“呵，”SHIKI把玩着手中的日本刀，微微眯起眼望向窗外，“无知粗鄙的流浪狗让人厌烦，可是不听话的家犬更令人厌恶啊……你说对不对，AKIRA？”

“……”被叫到名字的青年站直了身体，端整地向SHIKI再度行了一个军礼。

“是，一切听从您的命令，总帅。”

 

看着那个身影步出房间，SHIKI才把目光从他身上收回。

“CFC……莱茵么。”不自觉地轻声低喃着，SHIKI又将头转回窗外。

高墙的另一边，隐隐传来集市的喧闹声。与军阀总部统一的青黑色调不同，米白色为主的民居显得明亮温馨得多。这片土地上曾经的那些阴暗景象，那些鲜血淋漓的过往，都似乎已经随着战火湮灭，沉眠于历史之中。取而代之的是上演着安宁日常的街道，衬着艳阳灼灼，乔木郁郁，一片欣欣向荣。

这些是迈向最高处的开始。

SHIKI微微眯起眼。

他的目光并不只局限于这个小小的岛国。

[我会让这整个世界，都跪伏在我的面前。]

这不是期望，更不是渺远的梦想，而是志在必得的宣言。

然后，他的脑海中又浮现出那个清冷而恭谦的身影。

[当然，我也要你，一直臣服于我的左右。]

想到这里，SHIKI的嘴角勾起一个弧度。

[任何胆敢阻挠我的人，都只有死路一条。]

他伸出手掌。阳光透过纤长有力的的指节间隙，半明半暗地穿出不同角度的金色丝线，沉淀到SHIKI的眼底，让那双犀利的红眸泛出更为冷厉的光。

蓦的，如同将什么东西掌控于手中一般，SHIKI将手缓缓紧握成拳。

 

AKIRA得到应允推门进来的时候，SHIKI正以左手撑着头的姿势在查看今日各部门呈递的会议记录。

暗紫色天鹅绒的窗帘已经全部放下来，只在最底部的间隙微微渗进微凉的月辉，朦朦胧胧的在地砖上映出些许亮色。两侧的壁灯为房间笼上柔和的昏黄，描画出屋中物件的轮廓。SHIKI身边的台灯亮着，荧白的光将年轻的统治者俊美的容颜勾勒得分外清晰。此时他的脸上并无表情，然而间或在桌上敲击着的右手泄露了他心中的不耐烦。

青灰色头发的青年看到此景，并没有多言语，而是在将桌上变凉的茶水换掉后，便微敛眉目，乖巧地立侍在一旁。

“……哼，千篇一律。”过了不久，SHIKI合上最后一本报告书，向后靠坐在背椅上。

“……我想，那是因为今天的会议里有人多少察觉到了您的怀疑，害怕冒然提出见解会惹来您的不快吧，毕竟言多必失。”AKIRA微微颔首谦恭地说道。

“呵，明哲保身，这群人倒是聪明。”微眯起眼，SHIKI唇边浮上嘲讽的笑意，“但是只会摇尾乞怜的而不能看家护院的狗，要来也没有用不是么，AKIRA。”

“那么，依您之见，是否需要做彻底的清扫呢？”

“彻底的清扫啊……暂且不急，过多的人事调整会引来军心不稳。目前的首要问题还是要将周边的野狗彻底清除掉。当然，吃里扒外的家犬则更加需要教训……”说到这里，SHIKI微微将目光移到AKIRA身上，“或者说，胆敢窥视主人的东西的狗，更加需要责罚呢？AKIRA？”

闻言，青年微微一震，低头不语。

“怎么，你以为你没有说我就不知道么，AKIRA？”拿起一旁的日本刀，挑起青年的下巴，SHIKI以令人畏惧的目光逼视着AKIRA。

“……非常抱歉，总帅。”眼神不由地游移想避开对方的目光。如此沉默了一会儿后，AKIRA才轻声说到。

“哼，今天下午会议结束后，那个浅野找你说了什么？”放下日本刀，SHIKI站起身，走近AKIRA，居高临下地逼问着。看到对方在他的威压下不由得将头垂得更低，SHIKI不耐烦抬高对方的下巴，让那双灰色眼瞳中满满地映出他的身影。

“……浅野大人是来邀请属下参加他的宴会。”

“……宴会？”SHIKI挑眉，露出邪肆的笑容，他的指尖细细描绘着AKIRA优美的面庞轮廓，然后顺着那白皙的脖颈向下，饶有趣味地观察着AKIRA瞬间变得更为僵直的身体，“我看，是只宴请你一个人宴会吧，是不是？我们的高岭之花大人？”

随着落下的话音，上一瞬温柔勾勒着AKIRA锁骨的手毫不留情地紧紧扼住了他的咽喉。SHIKI精致的面庞在AKIRA眼前迫近，脸上仍挂着笑意，然而紧束于对方脖子上粗暴的力度彰示着这个男人此时正处于暴怒之中。

“……唔……咳……不，不是……唔……”AKIRA的双手不由得覆上脖颈上的束缚，却乖顺的没有做出挣扎，只是用眼神祈求男人能将手松开。霎时的缺氧使得他的双眸中泛上水光，配上祈求的可怜神色，使SHIKI的施虐心变得更为昂扬。

不错，就是眼前这个人。对于他，SHIKI抱持着难以言喻的强烈执着。

[无论如何，我都要将你掌控于我的手中……]

SHIKI脸上的笑意愈浓。

“哦？不是么？所以你就答应了？哦，我忘了你应该很习惯了吧。军中有无数的男人都是用那样的目光在看着你呢……那种淫秽下流的目光。对不对，高洁的高岭之花大人？”

闻言，AKIRA一直看着SHIKI的眼睛霎时睁大，面上带上了急切的神色。缺氧使得他的意识微微有些迷离，然而听到SHIKI这番话后，AKIRA却不顾颈上的紧缚不住地摇头。SHIKI看到对方此举稍稍有些疑惑地颦眉，手上的力道并未放松。

过了一会儿，AKIRA已经有些无力，便停下了摇头的动作。眼中承载不住的过多的水汽，化成泪从他的眼角滑下。他微微张口，话语缓慢而吃力，声音由于颈部的威压变得嘶哑。

“我……没有……答应……我……只属于……总……帅……一个人……”

霎时，颈部的压力被收回了。SHIKI将对方因为缺氧的而变得有些瘫软的身躯强硬地扯入自己的怀中。看着对方偎在自己怀中不住的咳嗽，SHIKI的红眸里一瞬间闪过一丝温柔的神色。

“真是可爱的回答。”待到对方喘息稍止，SHIKI再度挑高对方的面庞。清秀的脸庞上还残留有刚才留下的泪痕，AKIRA的眼中还泛着盈盈的水光。听到他的话，对方似乎仍在担心SHIKI没有完全相信自己，不由得以那仍有些迷茫的双眼追逐着他的神色。

有些好笑地看着对方不同于平时的可怜姿态，SHIKI俯首将两人间的距离拉近到足以感受对方呼吸的范围。

似乎被那双红眸迷惑了，AKIRA紧紧盯着SHIKI的眼瞳。

“……说，你是属于谁的。”微微偏头，凑近对方泛上粉色的耳朵，SHIKI以沉郁而富有磁性的声音如此说道。

那是恶魔的蛊惑，让人连心底都被来自地狱的甘蜜所侵蚀。

不由得伸出手，握住胸前由SHIKI所赐予的十字架。连同腹部的脐环，那是SHIKI赋予的所有者证明。AKIRA望向SHIKI的双眼里，满含的是近乎于虔诚的信赖与遵从。

 “……无论何时何地，我都会永远追随在您的身侧。我毕生的愿望，就是呆在您的身旁。我只属于您，总帅。”

——触手可及的，是身心都绝对臣服带来的甜美感受。

“……回答得很好。永远不要忘记你是属于我的‘东西’。那么，便给予你奖励吧。”

如此说着，SHIKI低下头，赐予对方一个极尽强势的吻。

 

收网的过程比SHIKI料想得还要快。

对方之后果然还进行了一系列的袭击。SHIKI方面成功地利用机会，生擒了几名服用莱茵的士兵以及指挥作战的将领。以此为线索，SHIKI命人追查出了乱党的基地所在。如今除了几个高层人员及其少部分随侍仍然在逃外，其余人等已经被完全歼灭。

而关于最后的一些漏网之鱼，情报署已经获知他们藏身的窝点。窝点周围地区也已完全被SHIKI的军队掌控，只等着SHIKI下达最后的命令。

“总帅，是否需要立刻传令下去，让军队将最后的几人抓获呢？”听完各部的汇报，看到SHIKI并未马上做出指示，只是来回审视着恭候在堂下的一干部下，AKIRA于是出声询问。

“……不必了。”略微思索了一会，SHIKI唇角微勾，“让军队在周围严加看守，以防他们逃脱。我亲自去会会他们。”

最后的据点，很有可能便是对方进行莱茵相关研究的研究所。若是让士兵们直接闯入，研究所内的资料很有可能外泄。为了防止以后再有类似事件发生，SHIKI认为还是亲自去解决比较保险。

“总帅，是否需要派遣几个莱茵士兵随行？”有下属如此询问道。

“不必了，有AKIRA跟着我就好。你们就在周边把手，没有我的命令不得进入。另外……”擦拭着爱刀，SHIKI状似不经意地提到，“后勤总长浅野君，既然由你负责我们一路上的安排，不如也同我们一起吧。”

“……诶……啊……是，总帅！”突然被提到名字似乎让对方一瞬间陷入了慌乱，但迅速恢复了镇定，向SHIKI行了一个军礼。

“那么，”似乎是在查看刀的笔直程度，SHIKI将刀直指向前方，“明天便启程吧。”

 

“喀嗒，喀嗒……”随着军靴沉稳的声音，一个男人的身影出现在了这个地下研究所中。

男人有着极其美丽的脸孔。然而看在躲藏于研究所的人的眼中，那是比地狱修罗还要可怕的面容。

不出意料地，虽然SHIKI这边只有三个人，对方却无一人敢冒然上前，甚至不少人已经因为SHIKI散发出的威压而瑟瑟发抖。随着SHIKI的靠近，他们开始不住地叫嚣，口中不断咒骂着什么。而那对SHIKI来说与街边野犬的狂吠没有任何区别，提刀缓缓步近，欣赏着对方因绝望而变得扭曲的脸孔，SHIKI颇感有趣地笑了。

“……真有意思，不愧是杂碎啊。无论当初如何的耀武扬威，死亡迫近的时候便会变得完全丧失理智。你说对么，浅野君？”并未回头，SHIKI如是对着身后的属下说道。

“……您……您说得对，总帅。”这么应着，男人的身躯微微有些发抖。冷汗也浸湿了他的额发。

“……呵呵，那么，作为他们的同伴，你是否也应该加入他们的阵营呢？浅野君？”

“……属，属下不明白您在说些什么，总帅……”

“啊，这么说，你要扔下你的同伴么？在危难关头只要能保全自己的性命便可以什么都不顾，这确实也是杂碎们爱做的事情之一呢。”SHIKI微微向后偏过头，脸上露出嘲讽的笑意。

“……您……误会……”

“呵，误会？对方的军队每次都会挑军队守备最为薄弱的地方进入，若非提前做出部署，恐怕我方的损失便不仅如此了吧……为CFC和日兴连残党提供军队部署情报，是为了什么呢？为钱，为权？还是说……你认为扳倒了我，你便可以将主人的所有物据为己有？”收敛了笑意，SHIKI以凌厉的目光瞪视着浅野，转身用刀笔直地指向他。

霎时间，一室的空气似乎都冻住了。

“……呵呵……呵呵呵……既然你都看穿了，我也就不再装了。”静默了一会儿后，浅野从喉管里发出有些破损的笑声，退去了刚才的慌乱，他身上取而代之的是一种冷静的疯狂，“没错，我想要AKIRA！AKIRA！你不过将他视为一件物品，而我！我才是真心实意地爱着他！”

“……爱？！哈哈哈哈！”似乎听到了什么极为有趣的事情一般，SHIKI大笑起来，“那种虚无而脆弱的情感，只会成为登上顶峰的阻碍，除此之外没有任何用处！而只有最强大的力量，才能牢牢把握住你所想要的东西！特别是……在高岭的峭壁上盛开的孤绝之花。”轻瞥了一眼一直忠心随侍在自己身侧的AKIRA，SHIKI唇边泛上满足的笑意，“而愚蠢地被情感羁绊住的你，只能沦为永远的失败者……”

“愚蠢的是你！”粗暴地打断了SHIKI的话，浅野狂怒地吼道，“永远无法体会爱情的你是多么的可悲！AKIRA，AKIRA！跟我走吧！我会爱你的！我爱着你啊！！！”

“……多谢您的好意，您的爱情我并不需要。”微微敛了眉目，AKIRA沉稳地做出答复，“我只要……能够呆在总帅身边就足够了。”

听到AKIRA无情的话语，浅野微微瞠大双目，嘴唇不可置信地颤动着。然而未等他做出其他反应，僵持的局势就被一声尖利的嚎叫打破了。

“呜啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”

没有丝毫犹疑地，SHIKI将身旁的AKIRA向旁边推开，同时转身挥刀。那是被遗忘在角落的余党，以为有了可乘之机便想从SHIKI身后发起了进攻。

“总帅！”AKIRA跌坐在地上，看到SHIKI被十几个人同时围攻，便立马起身想要上前助阵。

余光察觉到对方的想法，SHIKI心中莫名地有些浮躁，向对方喊出的话语中，有着一丝不易察觉的急切。

“呆在那儿别动！你过来只会碍手碍脚！”

听到SHIKI下达的命令，AKIRA怔愣了一瞬间，便停住了向前的脚步。看着前方游刃有余的身影，AKIRA眼中浮起复杂的神色。然而最终他只是抿了抿唇，如SHIKI所说的那般立在了原地。

“呵呵呵……呵呵呵呵呵……”

身侧突然传出了诡异的笑声，AKIRA猝然回身，抽刀直指对方的咽喉。然而对方却没有退却。

“呵呵呵，你看吧，你看吧AKIRA，对于那个男人来说，只要成为他前进阻碍的东西，都一定会被毫不留情地除去的。就像现在，他随时都会将你视为累赘而弃置一旁。总有一天，总有一天你会被他彻底地抛弃的。所以，不要再呆在他身边了。离开他！离开他！到我这里来吧！我爱你啊！爱你啊！！！！”

浅野的双目因为疯狂而充血。他罔顾近前的刀刃，急切地向AKIRA伸出双手。

“……我已经说了，除了SHIKI总帅以外，我不会追随任何人！”冷静地直视着面前的男人，AKIRA做出了备战的姿态。

“为什么！为什么！为什么你非他不可！！！”求爱仍然没有得到对方的回应，浅野的吼声变得更为凄厉可怖，然而转瞬间，他却又露出了凄惨的笑意，“……我明白了，我明白了。哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈！！高岭之花大人，原来你对我们的总帅也抱持有那样的情感！！如果，如果他知道了，知道你也是我这样愚蠢而卑微的人，他会怎么样呢！”

“！”听到对方的话，AKIRA身形一震，急忙向酣战中的SHIKI望去，确认SHIKI没太留意这边的状况，他才稍微镇定下来，然而AKIRA握剑的手已经不由自主地微微颤动，“你闭嘴！”

“哈哈哈哈，他一定会将你铲除吧？那个男人是不会容许周遭的人对他抱有这样的感情的。AKIRA，AKIRA，我可怜的AKIRA！我不会让那个男人伤害你的！那个人是地狱的恶鬼，让我送他回到他该去的地方吧！！”

随着浅野落下的话音，AKIRA惊恐地看着男人做出的动作。

耳边爆裂出子弹出膛的响声。

无暇去细想，AKIRA的身体本能地做出了反应。

“SHIKI!!!!”

 

周遭是肉被割裂是发出的钝音，以及生命迈向尽头时的悲鸣。

SHIKI嘴角扬起带着狂气的笑意，那是沉醉于杀戮中的，修罗的笑容。

最后剩下的这帮人无一例外都服用了莱茵。然而对于SHIKI来说，也只是如饭后甜点一般的存在而已。

[……大约还有十几人，五分钟内可以结束吧。]

虽然很享受这样的游戏，可是拖太久的话也是会腻的。

余光看到AKIRA对浅野抬起了刀。浅野仍然疯狂地向AKIRA吼着什么。

[只是浅野的话……那家伙可以应付。]

脑子里闪过这样的念头，SHIKI收回心神，再度斩杀两个想趁SHIKI不注意前去偷袭AKIRA的杂碎。同时，SHIKI听到身后似乎传来了一些异响，正准备下意识地向旁躲避。

而就在此时。

“SHIKI！！！”

一声仿佛泣血的悲鸣划过，那是SHIKI最为熟悉的一个声音，然而当下，它其中的凄厉却令他感到如此陌生。

迅速地回过身，SHIKI看到的便是AKIRA张开双臂挡在自己的前方不远处，一颗子弹将他胸腔击穿的画面。

那喷薄而出的血液，如同在AKIRA胸腔开出的一朵鲜红色的花，又在一刹那猝然枯萎。

周围有谁在尖叫？有谁在嚎哭？

这些似乎都被自动地阻隔在外了。

SHIKI惶惶然地伸出手掌，想要捕捉什么，却发现自己的手中空无一物。

心脏已经失序到疼痛，然而此时SHIKI已经没有多想的余裕。

恍惚中他上前，颤抖着抱起AKIRA倒在地上的身躯。

似乎有感应地，AKIRA微微地睁开了双眼。看到抱着自己的SHIKI，轻柔地笑了。

没有对任何人说起过，那是SHIKI一直以来最喜欢的笑容。

有血顺着AKIRA的唇角流下，而胸口冒出的血液早已将他的衣服染成红色。

“SHIKI……我……”他艰难地嚅动着双唇，想要对SHIKI说些什么。然而这已经耗尽了他的力量，最后看了SHIKI一眼，AKIRA缓缓合上了眼睛，陷入了永眠之中。

“砰！！”

又一声枪声响起。耳朵似乎可以捕捉得到子弹破空袭来的声音。

可以躲开么，应该躲避么。SHIKI已经不想再思考。

他维持着怀抱AKIRA的姿势，聆听子弹从自己胸口穿击而过的闷响。

涌出的血液有些许溅到了AKIRA的脸上，SHIKI抬起手，缓慢而轻柔地将其抹去。

已经完全陷入疯狂的浅野还在嘶吼着什么，向周围胡乱开着枪。可是这些与SHIKI无关。

他缓缓俯下身，凑近AKIRA的耳侧，如同这些年来的无数次一般，以魅惑地声线说道。

“……我说过，AKIRA，你是我的所有物。”

“无论是生还是死，你都只能属于我。”

这一次，沉沉睡去的AKIRA没有给予回答。

但是在地狱里，他一定也一如既往地忠诚而恭顺地等候着自己吧。

想到这里，SHIKI唇边勾起一抹微笑。

“……没有及时回应主人，看来对你的调教还要继续才行。”

温柔地抚摸着AKIRA紧闭的眼睑，SHIKI渐渐阖起的红色眼眸中，流溢着的是从未有过的柔和的光。

“你一定是累了吧，AKIRA。那么这次就原谅你。因为……我也有些累了。”

SHIKI将两人的额头相抵，颈项上垂下的十字架恰好与AKIRA的叠在一起。

“晚安，我的AKIRA。”

 

 

  * AKIRA§  THE THIRD DREAM  CLUB-苜蓿之芽



 

在王宫深处的密室之中

有一株精心培育而成的苜蓿

那随风摇曳的清丽姿态

是如此优美而惹人爱怜

 

紫色幻惑的苜蓿之花

带着清冽诱人的淡淡香气

 

青翠盈泽的苜蓿之叶

带给拥有者快乐和幸运

 

纤细清透的苜蓿之茎

煽动着人们的独占欲

 

而乖巧脆弱的苜蓿之芽，

则缓缓释放出致命的毒液

在没有预警的时候

轻轻吟唱出死亡的悼歌

 

AKIRA一个人坐在温室角落的秋千上，双脚随意地晃动着，不时用手拨弄旁边热带植物的叶子。

温室里温暖得甚至有些闷热了。各色的植物肆意地伸展着枝叶，绽出缤纷的花。不同种类的香气交织在一起，让空气变得愈发的甜蜜馥郁。AKIRA轻轻地嗅着，有一些醺醺然。

突然他从秋千上跳下来，赤着足走到墙边。半透明的墙壁，只模模糊糊看得到外界不甚清晰的轮廓。AKIRA用双手攀附在上面，眯着眼睛，贴近了看，却也不能看得再清楚一点。

有什么轻轻地从高处落下来的样子，很多很多，黄的橙的红的。从那半透明的墙外映过来，光影的折射晕开了它们的边缘，像是要连成一片。

应该是落叶吧，AKIRA淡淡地想着。接着他又把耳朵附在墙上，但是什么也听不到。

有一些恍惚地，AKIRA开始回忆落叶该是怎么样的声音。扑簌簌哗啦啦，风刮过的时候就是像下雨一般的声响，如果没有风，就会是很安静的吧。

外面或许是入了秋了。那个男人上次走的时候，应该还是夏末。他记得那个时候，如果将耳朵贴在墙上，隐约能够听到此起彼伏的蝉鸣。SHIKI说这次要等他一个月，这样算来，应该是差不多了吧。

不过，当时真的能够听到蝉鸣的声音么？还是说，他听到的只是温室里的蝉鸣呢？

AKIRA似乎也记不真切。

就这么胡乱地想着，就地坐在墙边，双手环膝，将头倚在膝盖上，AKIRA沉沉地睡过去了。

 

“…………嗯……唔……哈啊……”

下身传来的胀痛与强烈的快感将AKIRA唤醒。急促深刻而凶猛的撞击让他有一种被贯穿的错觉。身体如同汹涌浪涛中的一叶扁舟，无力地随着男人的动作而不住晃动。

AKIRA迷蒙地缓缓睁开双眼，不意外地发现自己又回到了那个熟悉的寝室当中。手下触到的是床上铺着的上好绸料。

那个狠狠侵犯着AKIRA的男人此时正埋首于AKIRA的颈项间。与下身狂暴的动作不同，他的唇齿温柔而又执拗，在AKIRA身上留下一个又一个的印记。

男人柔顺的发丝蹭到AKIRA细腻的肌肤上，酥痒的感觉让AKIRA弯起一抹虚幻而魅惑的笑。

他抬起手臂，环到男人的颈后，十指轻柔地插入男人的黑发中。纤长的双腿也攀上SHIKI的腰，将两人的距离拉得更近。由此引发后庭的猝然收缩，让男人溢出了一声满足的叹息。

“嗯……哈啊……呃嗯……”AKIRA口中的呻吟变得更为放肆，微微抬起上身，他攀附到男人耳边，用蘸满淫蜜的声音说道，“欢迎回来，我的王。”

不知是不是错觉，他听到SHIKI轻轻地低笑了一声。

然而AKIRA来不及分辨得更仔细。接着回应他的，是男人更为疯狂的占有。

 

AKIRA再度从昏睡中醒来时，身边已经没有了SHIKI的踪影。

下身很干爽，看来SHIKI已经替自己清洗过了。后来是否有在浴室做呢？记忆变得很模糊，AKIRA便不再去想。

阳光透过厚重窗帘的边缘投射到室内，虽然不足以将室内照亮，却仍然让AKIRA觉得有些刺眼。

[……可能是太久没有直接接触阳光的缘故吧。]有些无聊地，AKIRA如是想着。

离了夏天，阳光便不再具有灼烧一般的温度，而是染上了一丝清冷的意味。

算起来已经有一天没有进食了，再加上过度的纵欲，AKIRA觉得四肢都瘫软无力得很。索性懒懒地躺在床上没有动作。直到房间的黑檀木门被人推开。

沉稳的脚步声，又或者只是那个人身上特有的属于王者的威压感，让AKIRA在第一个瞬间就认出是那个男人。

慵懒地支起身体，身上盖着的丝绒被单随着他的动作滑下，露出他裸露的上半身。白皙得可以窥见青灰色细弱血管的肌肤上，布满了青紫色的印记，充满了诱惑的味道。AKIRA向来人伸出双臂，索要一个紧窒的拥抱和一个快要将他吞噬的吻。

“……终于醒了？竟然睡了那么久。”男人的话语中似乎透着些许责怪，然而脸上却是宠溺的笑容。

“……嗯……因为太累了嘛～”AKIRA微微偏着头说道，尾音上扬，还带着刚刚起床特有的软糯声调。

“太累？嗯？谁让你平常玩得那么疯？”对方闻言微微眯起眼，红眸之中透出一抹狠绝的冷光。

“呵呵呵，又被你发现了么？”丝毫不以为杵，AKIRA反而像是非常开心而感兴趣地笑起来，然后又微微睁大青灰色的眸子注视着面前的男人，“杀掉了么？呐呐，SHIKI，你杀掉了吧？”

“哼，真是的，这样的游戏就那么好玩么？”有些无奈地，SHIKI轻柔地抚摸起AKIRA带着艳泽的发丝。

“唔，这个是对SHIKI那么久都不回来的报复哟～”像猫一样地眯起眼睛，AKIRA以撒娇一般的语调说着，“那些男人都很激动呢，呵呵～”

然后他满意地看到SHIKI嘴角浮起残酷的笑意。

从向自己贴近的SHIKI身上，隐约还可以嗅到残留的血腥味。

接下来，SHIKI又会以近乎毁灭的力度狠狠抱他吧。想到那即将迎来的痛楚，AKIRA微笑起来。

[这是报复哟。]

当思绪完全被狂暴的合欢搅乱的时候，AKIRA听到藏在心中最深处的那个极尽阴暗的角落里，某个扭曲的声音这么叫嚣着。

[这是报复哟。]

报复这个歪斜的世界，报复这个将自己的人生颠覆了的男人……以及，报复这个完全堕落的自身。

 

这一次，AKIRA是在SHIKI的怀抱中醒来的。

很难得的，男人还在睡。与平日那种周身散发出的令人臣服的戾气不一样，沉睡中的SHIKI出人意料地给人一种安宁柔和的感觉。

AKIRA的目光在SHIKI精致的面庞上不断徘徊，几乎不由自主地仔细勾画着他的眉眼。

柔顺的墨黑色发丝，英挺的眉，此时掩在眼睑下看不到的猩红色眼眸，纤长浓密如人偶一般的眼睫，高而直的鼻梁，红润的薄唇，白皙得近乎透明的皮肤，还有优美的面部轮廓。

上天仿佛格外地眷顾着这个男人。

一直以来，SHIKI都强势得让人寻不到丝毫的空隙。然而沉睡中的他，却微妙地有一种脆弱的感觉。

受到了蛊惑一般地，AKIRA抬起手，覆于SHIKI的脖颈上。

紧贴着SHIKI的皮肤，AKIRA的手心可以感受到男人动脉的跳动。

[用力掐下去就好了吧。]

这个想法有着无限的诱惑力，被煽惑的AKIRA呼吸变得稍微急促，指尖也有一些颤抖。

[只要用力掐下去就好了。]

AKIRA的心不自主地剧烈跳动起来。

只要施力让这个男人死去，那么这场纠缠不休的噩梦就可以结束了。

他死死地盯着自己的手，然而连他自己也不知道为什么，过了很久都没有动作。

“……你不下手么？”

头顶突然传来的声音使AKIRA全身一震，下意识地缩回手，接着不可抑制地颤抖起来。

对方冷冷地盯着他，继而粗暴地将他的手抓回来，再度放在自身的脖颈上。

“你想杀了我么？AKIRA？”

想要将手抽出，对方施加的力度却不容他这么做。

“只要……用力捏紧就可以了。”SHIKI血红的眸子直直地逼视着AKIRA，如此说到。

莫名的恐惧侵蚀着AKIRA的心，他怔愣地盯着面前的红眸，拼命地摇头。

“你不是想要解脱么，AKIRA？杀了我吧，只要杀了我就好了。”SHIKI用另一只手将AKIRA的头固定住，不容许他逃避。

[杀了他吧。]

头脑中的那个声音又浮现出来。

[杀了他，那么，不只是你，他也可以解脱了。]

解脱……终于可以从这个梦魇中解脱么。

虽然是这么想，可是指尖却无法施力。

想到这个男人的死亡，一种说不清缘由的恐惧感就会冲破心的牢笼，蔓延到整个身体。

“为什么不下手呢？AKIRA？错过这一次，你可能就再也没有机会了……”

SHIKI的声音低沉而具有蛊惑力，此时却让AKIRA更加地战栗起来。

“杀了我吧。”

[杀了吧……]

[杀了吧……]

[杀掉就好了……]

这样的声音充斥着AKIRA的脑海，撕咬着他的神经，最终迫使他歇斯底里地大喊出来。

“啊啊啊啊！！！！！！我恨你！我恨你！我恨你！！……”

AKIRA突如其来的吼声似乎让SHIKI怔愣了一下，趁着这个瞬间AKIRA收回了手。他用尽全力地捶打着身边的男人，又奋力地朝SHIKI的脖颈咬下去。而SHIKI并没有做出任何反抗。

口中瞬间充斥着血的腥咸味道。

过了好一会儿，当他渐渐变得无力起来的时候，SHIKI才用手抓着他的下颚，强迫AKIRA松开他的脖子。

然后，在AKIRA还没有反应过来的时候，对方便用嘴将他的双唇封缄了。

轻柔而细致地，似乎要将AKIRA口中的血腥味全部清除掉一样，SHIKI用自己地舌舔遍了AKIRA口腔中的每一个角落。

——那是一种近乎虚幻的深情。

AKIRA紧闭的眼角渗出些许透明的液体。接着，如往常一样地，他缓缓抬起双臂，环抱住对方。

 

那件事之后两人都没有再提起。

要说有什么改变了的话，那就是SHIKI陪在AKIRA身边的时间变长了。

只要是SHIKI身在城中，那么无论是什么时候他都会带着AKIRA。

而跟着SHIKI出入城中各个角落的AKIRA，也留意到了许多以前忽略掉的事情。

——城中的气氛在渐渐改变着。

不同于以往奢靡浮夸的氛围，周围的空气渐渐变得紧绷。

此时SHIKI的手下似乎在向他汇报着什么，让男人的眉狠狠地皱了一下。

AKIRA坐在SHIKI的怀中，望着办公室落地窗外映出的风景微微地出神。

风使树梢摇晃着，叶子落得愈发急了。那洋洋洒洒落下的枯叶，真的就像一阵红橙黄交织出的雨。

天很高很远，没有云，显得比四季中其他任何时候都要辽阔的样子。浅淡的蓝色与落叶的色泽搭配得非常美丽。

周围的讨论还在持续着，似乎是在说眼下的军情。AKIRA偏头听了一会儿，理解得不是很真切。

但是大意是知道了的。

——兵临城下。

人类是异常残忍的生物，总要践踏在什么之上才能够生存。而对于威胁自身存在的东西，哪怕是同类，都要毫不留情地抹杀。

莱茵很强大，它可以让人体激发出异能，因而令人又渴望又恐惧。

这种渴望和恐惧，就会带来掠夺与厮杀。

而除了人体搏击，人类为了战争还发明了更为可怖的东西。

枪械，火药，坦克。

它们所到之处皆是一片血海。人体再怎么强大，也无法与之抗衡。

“AKIRA。”

这时，SHIKI突然呼唤了AKIRA的名字。他有些茫然地抬起头，对上对方的红眸。那眸子中一瞬间闪过一丝意味不明的暗光，待到AKIRA想要捕捉的时候，却早已不见。

“AKIRA，”男人看他有些没回过神，便又再呼唤他了一遍，语气温柔得很轻，“我要出征了。在城里等我回来。”

 

AKIRA又回到了温室之中。从SHIKI离开后，他几乎就没有迈出这里一步。

温室是当初SHIKI为了防止AKIRA太过无聊而建造的。曾经AKIRA不无嘲讽的想，身在这个紧闭的房屋中的自己，就像是被养在笼子中的脆弱的金丝雀。然而此时，与外界完全隔绝的此处，却能让他感到安心。

AKIRA没有再到墙边试图查看外面的景象。SHIKI走的时候，树上的叶子已经落了大半了，想来也没有什么好看的吧。

送饭的侍卫仍会准点出现。但是AKIRA再没有勾引他们之中的任何一个人。

多数的时候，他就安安静静地坐在温室里的某个地方，看着周围永远开得热烈的花，有一种时间停驻的错觉。这个时候他才发现，SHIKI为他造的这个温室，真的非常美丽精巧。

渐渐地外界会传来隐隐的轰鸣声，有时甚至让整个温室都会震动起来。每当这时AKIRA都会有些害怕，不自觉地就会想起SHIKI。然而他究竟在怕什么，他自己也不清楚。

他开始祈求时间过得慢一些，就像这个温室一般仿佛永远停留在一瞬间就好。

然而终于有一天，带着枪的士兵从外面突入。

那个时候，AKIRA正蹲在地上为玫瑰除草，他的双手还沾满了草茎清香的汁液。这些天花匠也没有来，杂草便长得愈加繁盛了。

看到眼前面目狰狞的士兵，AKIRA并没有惊讶太久。

也许，早就料到了这一刻吧。

他将手中刚刚拔下的一株三叶草放到胸襟的口袋里，恍惚地想着，这也许就是那个男人留给自己最后的纪念了。

“走吧。”

下一瞬，他向着端枪指着自己的士兵，虚浮而幻惑地微笑起来。

 

AKIRA被带到了侵略者的统帅面前。

他那如同随时会消失一般的纤细身躯，使得一路上士兵们对他的看管并不太严格。更多的时候，士兵这是以邪肆的目光看着他，露出淫猥的笑。

这是他早已习惯的事情，他只是一直保持着魅惑的微笑，向那个所谓的统帅步近。

他们告诉他，SHIKI已经死了。

本来若是能下定决心弃城的话，SHIKI是完全有机会逃走的。然而不知为何，那个男人竟然愚蠢地下令要守城直至最后一刻。最终他与城门一起，在炮火中湮灭。

说到这里，新的统治者和下面的士兵都嘲讽地大笑起来。而AKIRA面上也浮起了更为妖娆的笑意。

宣布要守城直到最后一刻的时候，那个男人心里在想着些什么呢？

[AKIRA，我要出征了。在城里等我回来。]

脑海里回荡着那句温柔的，似乎隐含着对自己的无限珍视的话语。

轻轻地，轻轻地，似乎将自己身体中残破的灵魂都击碎了。

迈着虚浮的脚步，AKIRA带着那仿佛流溢出香气的笑容缓缓地向着那个统帅的方向移动。他听到周围的士兵间浮动着一片抽气和吞咽的声音。而那个统帅正目不转睛地盯着自己，眼中充斥着无法掩盖的贪欲。

他走到近前，向他张开双臂。

 

“……唔……哈嗯……啊……”

忍着作呕的冲动，AKIRA在中年男人的身下婉转娇吟着，不断显露出惑人的媚笑。

这是SHIKI和AKIRA曾经的寝室。对方有别于SHIKI的气息让他身心都泛着不可抑制的疼痛感。

[没关系……再一下，再一下下就好。]

对方在他的耳边喘着粗气，呼吸变得愈发的急促，彰示着即将来临的高潮。

右手借着抓挠被单的动作探进枕下，同时抬起一只腿摩擦着男人的腰侧，AKIRA将菊穴又再缓缓收紧。

“……唔，呃啊！！！”

男人发出舒爽的吼声，将精液射进AKIRA身体的深处，然后倒伏在了AKIRA身上。

“呵呵呵，你真是个要人命的小妖精，怪不得SHIKI如此宠爱你，恐怕所有男人都得死在你的身上吧。”

面对男人的调笑，AKIRA只是回以妩媚的笑容，将男人的头拉下来，极尽缠绵的接吻。

“那么大人，不如就死在AKIRA的身上吧。”

唇舌交缠的间隙，AKIRA眸中带着笑意，如是说到。

男人也浮起笑容，刚想做出回应，就被一阵剧痛和一声闷响打断了。

不可置信地，统帅惊恐地注视着从自己的左胸穿透而出的利刃。

“你……！”

眼中的笑意霎时隐退，透出犀利的冷光，AKIRA奋力将刀抽出，又再度狠狠地扎了下去。

“呐，统帅大人，就算是杂草脆弱的芽尖，也有可能会带有剧毒哟。”

没来得及发出更多的声响，肮脏的男人睁大着双目，在一片错愕之中迎来了死亡。

 

AKIRA打开浴室的花洒，细致地冲洗着自己的身体，以及被侵略者的血液染污的刀刃。

[若是你想杀了我的话……这把短刀你可以随身携带。无论什么时候，只要你愿意，都可以用它杀了我。]

那把刀是那次之后，SHIKI交予AKIRA的东西。

当时自己是怎么答复的，AKIRA已经不太记得了。只记得自己略微烦躁地将它草草收到了枕头底下，之后也没有太放在心上。未曾想竟会在现在派上用途。

刀上的血迹已经完全冲刷干净了，AKIRA唇边浮起一丝满足的笑意。把口袋中的三叶草的叶子抚平并摆正后，AKIRA将自己的身体沉入灌满水的浴缸中。

接着，他用刀划破了他的手腕。

一下，两下，三下……

深刻的痛觉让AKIRA心中涌起一丝甘美。

生命随着血液而缓慢流失的滋味异常的微妙。恍惚而又飘摇。

自己对SHIKI究竟抱持着怎样的情感，到了现在，AKIRA已经不想再去思考了。

只是觉得，如果能跟对方像当初那样永远地纠缠下去，也会是一件不错的事情吧。

落在眼中的光渐渐变得暗了。眼前的物事全都摇摇摆摆地，看不真切。

意识愈见朦胧。

恍然间，AKIRA看到SHIKI在自己眼前，温柔地向自己伸出手。

不由自主地，AKIRA缓缓向前伸出手去，似乎将自己整个人都交托给对方一般，唇边溢出一声满足的叹息。

然后，AKIRA沉沉地闭上了眼睛。

 

 

  * SHIKI&AKIRA§  THE LAST DREAM  HEART-双生羁绊



 

交叠的足音驱赶了孤单

相握的手中传递着温度

静静聆听

似乎可以捕捉到对方与己同步的心脏频率

 

那拥抱着你我的光芒

饱含着爱和希望

温柔地、温柔地

将最后的黑暗梦境照亮

 

AKIRA缓缓睁开眼，有些迷茫地注视着眼前的一切。

他似乎做了一个非常冗长而古怪的梦。梦中有他，还有SHIKI。然而除此之外的都已经记得不太清晰了，只觉得梦中的场景不太令人开心。

揉了揉眼睛让自己变得稍微清醒些，为身旁仍在熟睡中的SHIKI拉好被单，AKIRA轻轻地下了床。洗漱之后，便随意地坐在门边，等着SHIKI醒来。

他们现在身在日兴连的军事驻地。CFC和日兴连的战争已经接近尾声，空气里隐隐约约游荡着一丝硝烟残留的气味。

时间还早，天空呈现出一片灰蒙蒙的雾色。

眼神漫无目的地在周围扫视着，蓦的，AKIRA的目光被什么吸引了。

营帐附近的原本清一色光秃秃的树稍上，竟然冒出了些许嫩绿的叶芽。

AKIRA偏偏头，有些孩子气地笑起来。

春天了啊。

真是百废待兴的好时机。

 

离开丰岛已有半年光景。

时至如今，AKIRA还会觉得有些不可置信。

N，EMMA，连绵冰冷的雨，笼着橘色光芒的房间，还有长得似乎没有尽头的昏暗下水道。那一天，似乎从未曾远离。鲜明刻于脑海中的记忆显得现下的一切都那么的不真实。

[……出了这里之后，就去想去的地方吧。]

在下水道的末端，SHIKI是这么对AKIRA说的。

原本，能够摆脱SHIKI的束缚是AKIRA梦寐以求的事情。可是在听到这句话的一瞬间，胸腔里却泛上些许微妙的苦闷。

而事实是，到了日兴连后，AKIRA也没有离开SHIKI的身畔。

为什么呢？为什么不离开呢？

这个问题当初SHIKI在下水道里也询问过，而直到现在，AKIRA仍然没有得到答案。

最后AKIRA索性想着，反正自己也没有想要去的地方，既然对方也没有说过让自己离开的话，那么就呆在他身边好了。

[……就这么两个人一起活下去的话……也，不错吧。]

在心里默默地如此说到。下一瞬，AKIRA不由得微赧地红了脸。

甩甩头抛开这种让人羞惭的想法，AKIRA将手笼在嘴边呵气。春寒料峭，AKIRA的衣物并不多，因此手一向都是冰冷的。白色的雾气绕在指尖，微微增添了一丝温度。

SHIKI……差不多应该醒了吧？

这么想着，AKIRA望着远方出神。

从丰岛出来以后，SHIKI就渐渐地变了。

那双美丽的红色眼瞳，像是渐渐蒙尘的宝石一般，慢慢地失却了那种犀利的色彩。而SHIKI也变得越来越沉默，甚至很多时候，AKIRA觉得对方都没有将自己所说的话听进去。他身上原有的霸气也渐渐淡褪，取而代之的是一种近乎透明的沉静。就仿佛，他随时都可能消失于这个世间一般。

想到这里AKIRA的眼中不由得覆上一丝阴霾。

 

SHIKI醒来的时候，身边的被褥已经淡褪了余温。稍一抬头，就看到那个少年坐在门口，双手摩挲着取暖，头一动也不动，不知道在看些什么。

皱了皱眉，却没有立即起身。眼睛没有焦距地盯着上方发了一会儿呆。

等到反应过来的时候，已经不知道又过了多久了。

心里不由得叹了口气。

SHIKI自己也知道自己变得很不对劲。从心中，脑海中，以及整个躯干里，感觉自己有一些很重要的部分被抽空了。但是他却无法阻止这种趋势蔓延下去。

也许有一天，自己会完全沦为一副空荡荡的躯壳吧。

回头看看，那个少年还保持着原来的姿势。

SHIKI下床向他走近，他也没有发觉。看到他被冻得有些红的指尖，SHIKI没有多想便拿起自己的黑色风衣，略显粗暴的当头盖在了对方的身上。

“……在想什么。”

身后突然响起的话音和凭空落在自己头上的衣服让少年吃了一惊，匆匆忙忙地转过头，AKIRA才发现SHIKI已经醒了。

“SHI……SHIKI……这……衣服……”

“穿上。”没有做过多的解释，SHIKI只是以命令般的言语向他说道。

“……哦。”对方有些迷茫地看了看他，继而又不知为何变得有些高兴起来，露出清浅的微笑。

SHIKI看着他把衣服乖乖穿上后，将目光放到了军营中，微微蹙起了眉。

已经是春天了，内战开始到现在也有半年了吧。CFC的军队日现颓势，估计再有不久，战争就会迎来终结。

然后，他又盯着自己的手掌看了一会儿。

最近，连行动都变得有些迟缓了……

不管从哪个方面来说，时间都已经不多了。

停顿了一下，他转向一旁的少年。

“进来，AKIRA。我有话要对你说。”

 

跟随着SHIKI走进屋子里坐下，AKIRA等了很长时间却也不见SHIKI开口。

他有些疑惑而担心地看着对方，那种再度将对方环绕住的沉静氛围令AKIRA不安。

“……AKIRA。”半晌，对方终于开了口，“我不能再在这里再呆下去了。战争已经快要结束了。”

AKIRA闻言微微有些讶异，继而了然地点点头。

AKIRA身上背负的杀人罪虽然已经被洗清，然而SHIKI却是真正的负罪者。战争结束之后，政府必将会对国民进行清理。以SHIKI这样的身份，是无法像常人一样正常地融入社会中去的。

因此必须在战争结束之前远离世人的视线。

“那么，SHIKI，接下来我们去哪儿呢？”很自然地，AKIRA如此询问道。

“……不，”对方略微迟疑了一下，继而说道，“我一个人走就可以了。”

 

“……不，”看着对面少年直率的目光，自己也不理解为什么，SHIKI觉得口中的话语突然变得艰涩，“我一个人走就可以了。”

场面突然僵了下来。AKIRA似乎完全没有料到会听到这样的说法，怔怔地盯着SHIKI，眼睛里渐渐露出了受伤的神色。

被那样的目光注视着，SHIKI突然变得烦躁不安。

明明对AKIRA来说，这才是最好的选择。他不理解对方为何会露出那样的表情。

SHIKI不知道为什么AKIRA到达日兴连之后并没有选择离开他。不过在当时SHIKI还有足够的自信能够保护AKIRA。因此只要对方愿意，SHIKI并不介意对方留下。

可是，现在已经不一样了。

战争一结束，SHIKI明白自己一定会马上成为通缉要犯。而在地下世界之中，也许还会有数不尽的人想要追杀他。跟着他，就意味着要过着时刻面临着危险的东躲西藏的日子。

——曾经，SHIKI是不会在意那么多的。

想要的东西，他会拼尽全力将其留在身边，哪怕这会使之毁灭也罢。

就像他曾经对AKIRA所做的那样。

为了肮脏的一己私欲，不顾一切地握紧他，囚禁他，将他束缚于自己的怀中。

可是，现在他不想这么做。

从丰岛的最后那一夜开始，他就想要让AKIRA自己选择他自己要走的道路。

可是私心还是存在的，所以才会在最初对方陪在自己身边时什么都没有说，只在心里不为人知的角落泛上甘美的喜悦。

但是，现在已经到了不得不分离的时候了。

自己的身体每况愈下，再有不久，恐怕就会完全丧失自身的意识了吧。

那样的自己，只会为AKIRA带来不必要的麻烦，更不可能保护他。

因此两人间横生出的那些不必要的羁绊，就由他，在此斩断吧。

 

AKIRA怔愣地看着面前的男人。

他想吼，想骂，想质问对方究竟在想些什么。

然而从心的最深处，沿着喉口泛上的苦涩，让他一时无法做出回应。

他只能直直地看着对方，想要从那张没有表情的脸上看出些什么。

令他惊讶的是，对方的脸上渐渐地浮现了一丝焦躁。

前所未有地，SHIKI率先移开了视线。不知是不是错觉，AKIRA看到SHIKI带着一丝复杂的神情看了看他自己的手。

——在那一瞬间，AKIRA似乎第一次看透了对方的想法。

如同听到SHIKI说出AKIRA即是AKIRA的时候一样，心中泛起微妙的涟漪，一点一点荡开，直沉入他的四肢百骸。

他轻轻叹了一口气，握住了对方放置于桌上的手，看见对方诧异地抬起眼。

“……我拒绝。”

从口中的话语带着前所未有的坚定信念。

“我知道你在担心什么。但是我早就说过了，直到最后，我也要遵循自己的意志。”

没有给对方反驳的余地，AKIRA继续说到。

“当时在丰岛的那个下水道里……你说，我是你的所有物。那一次，我没有反驳。”AKIRA抿了抿唇，“而事到如今，我也不想反驳。但是，作为条件……”

——像下定了什么决心似的，AKIRA深深吸了一口气。

“……作为条件，你也要成为我的所有物！无论发生什么，无论你会变成什么样，我都绝对不会将你放开！所以，你也绝对不可以放开我！”

一鼓作气地将话说完，像是要将自己的心意通过手心完全传递给对方一般，AKIRA仍然紧握着SHIKI的手。心脏快速地鼓动着，等待对方的答复。

然后，看着AKIRA紧张的样子，SHIKI露出了许久不见的，带着邪肆和魅惑意味的笑容。

“那么，既然你这么期待的话，我便满足你的愿望……”

耳边是SHIKI低沉而又再充盈了艳泽的嗓音，像是罂粟一般，使AKIRA耽溺其中。

“……永远，永远不会放开你。”

像是受到那声音的蛊惑一般，AKIRA闭起眼，将自己的唇覆到了对方的唇上。

 

当天，SHIKI和AKIRA便离开了军营。

CFC节节败退的消息不断从前线传遍日本各地。所有人都在期盼着一个新纪元的开始。

然而对SHIKI和AKIRA而言，这意味着安定的日子已经所剩无几了。

自那以后，每天AKIRA都跟随SHIKI学习着日本刀的格斗技巧。

SHIKI陷入沉默的时间也已经越来越长。很多时候，他看起来就像是一尊精致的人偶。

然而AKIRA还是坚持着，每天对SHIKI说着鼓励的话。就算那些话语已经无法到达SHIKI的心中。他仍然一遍遍不厌其烦地说着。

“会好的。”

“振作起来吧。”

“你一定会好起来的。”

似乎相同的谎话说多了，就能演变为真实。

偶尔，SHIKI的精神也会稍微的好转。那种时候，SHIKI似乎特别喜欢呼唤AKIRA的名字。

“AKIRA。”

“AKIRA。”

“AKIRA……”

似咏唱，似慨叹。温柔舒缓的语调之后，流露出的是AKIRA也不能完全领会的情感。仿佛要将这个名字铭刻在自己的灵魂上一样，SHIKI不断地重复着。

如果日子能一直这样过下去就好了。

——两人常常会这么想。

但是，就算在未来这样的生活会发生改变，因为有了这样的回忆，也永远不会后悔吧。

 

这年春末的某一天，当阳光渐渐地带上了灼人的温度的时候，SHIKI再也没有回应过AKIRA的话语。

面对这样的SHIKI，AKIRA愣了一会儿后，便露出了柔和的微笑，正式接过了对方的日本刀。

“安心休息吧，这次由我来保护你了，SHIKI。”

那双玻璃珠一样的红色眼眸没有焦距地望向前方，仿佛陷入了一个虚无的梦境。

然而——

[你会醒来吧？]

[只是累了，所以想睡了而已。一定会醒来的吧。]

——没有理由地，AKIRA就是如此坚信着。

[那么，在你沉溺于梦境中的时候，我会一直一直地陪伴你。]

 

穿上与SHIKI以前的皮装类似的装束，AKIRA领着SHIKI，继续他们两个人的旅程。

路旁的樱花开得正浓，随风飘起又落下，洋洋洒洒地铺了满地。植物的新枝上，春初星星点点的嫩芽已经长成翠绿的新叶，可以料想到了夏天一定又是一片葱郁的景象。

在阵阵的樱雨之中，AKIRA不由得弯下身去，环抱住轮椅中的SHIKI。

霎时，一种温暖便柔和地充斥了AKIRA的心。

——也许那便是，名为爱与希望的幸福。

 

 

  * SHIKI§  尾声。



 

我似乎在一个黑暗的甬道里徘徊了很久很久。久得几乎遗忘了一切。

为此，我努力尝试着去回忆过去，却徒劳无功。

唯一记起的，只有一个名字，还有一些残破的梦境的碎片。

——[AKIRA。]

那是什么？我并不太清楚。只是直觉地想要抓住他。

——[AKIRA。]

每当在心底呼唤这个词语的刹那，就会感觉自己被一阵温暖的光明所包裹着。

这柔光使得我无比地想从这片黑暗里挣脱出去。不断地低喃着这个词，我努力地伸出手，想要触碰这片光明。

 

然后，耳边响起了一个声音。

——一个令我觉得非常熟悉，非常怀念，又非常安心的声音。

他在我耳边一遍遍地呼唤着：

——“SHIKI。”

 

那声音轻柔而又坚定，令我不自主地想要回应他。

 

——“AKIRA。”

 -END-


End file.
